


in a flower path

by Snowflake (Cineraria)



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Boys Love - Freeform, Cliche, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Snowflake
Summary: Junghwan si penjual bunga, dan Midam, fotografer yang sedang kehilangan.Midam sering terlihat berada di sekitar toko bunga hingga hal itu menarik perhatian Junghwan.“Karena bunga itu indah, dan keindahan itu biasanya berlangsung singkat. Jadi, bunga itu disukai karena ia cepat layu.”{Flower Shop!AU}





	in a flower path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, deleted

sorry, deleted


End file.
